Forum:Character template
I've finally completed the unified character template, at Template:Character It has all of the necessary division colors, two insignia spots, two picture spots with captions (the seconds of all three are optional) and even a spot linking to Memory Alpha for canon characters. However, I need everyone's help to implement the template, since just redirecting the templates wouldn't work because of the differences. I think the best way to go about this would be to split up the series amongst the users and have them update all of the character pages for that series. Sound good? * Dark Territory * Epiphany Trek * Fifth Voyager * The Star Eagle Adventures * Star Trek: Arcadia * Star Trek: Borderlands * Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation * Starship Exeter * Starship Farragut * Star Trek: Gibraltar * Star Trek: Hidden Frontier * Star Trek: Independence * Star Trek: Intrepid * Star Trek: Luna * Star Trek Mirror Wars * Star Trek: New Voyages * Star Trek: New Worlds * Star Trek: Origins * Star Trek: Parallels * Star Trek: Pendragon * Star Trek: Phoenix-X * Star Trek: Pioneer * Star Trek: Remington * Star Trek: Renaissance * Star Trek: Shattered Mirror * Star Trek: Shattered Universe * Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions * Star Trek: Unity * Star Trek: Unity II * Star Trek: USS Hathaway * Tales of the Seventh Fleet Let me know what you guys think. -- 23:55, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :The template looks pretty cool. But do you think there should be a "Species" parameter added to it? --Hawku 03:06, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hey! My series is not on the list :( (Added it!) Um, also, can I request three more optional parameters? "Mother", "Father" and "Sibling(s)". It makes it easier for characters like Milami Thall who have a large family. Thanks! :) --usscantabrian 03:18, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::The relative area is supposed to be concise and only immediate relatives are supposed to be included so the template doesn't become more cluttered than it already is. The page says mother and father and if there are many more, list them in the article itself. The species parameter I forgot to add because this was copied from the ENT character template, which didn't have the species template, since nearly every single major character from that era was human anyway. -- 03:51, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm also just thinking of a "logical flow" i.e. children are listed, so wouldn't it be good to have parents listed as well? Siblings too? If they are optional categories, why would adding a few fields hurt? :) --usscantabrian 22:40, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ^Nice work! I'm not sure if this is the right place to be posting this, but I'm not a huge fan of the bright division colors (i.e. bright red, and bright blue) where the name rests. I kind of liked what the Arc Character template had for colors: *blue: #145B61 *red: #632436 *yellow: #D2A03F (this is already on there) :--Hawku 04:45, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::That shade of red doesn't match any of the eras' division colors. The gold does, though. And I've adjusted the teal. -- 04:54, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::I guess you're right. What about this for a second red in the 24th century command division: #952436 ? --Hawku 05:17, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Or maybe darkred would be better. Yeah, probably. --Hawku 16:49, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Nice template but i feel that all the boxes should be the same color (blue) instead of some green and some blue --Logan MacLeod 23:50, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :They're all showing up as blue for me, and all of the template's BG values are the same. -- 01:25, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :The optional categories show up as green (at least for me) when I look at the filled out example on the template's talk page. --Logan MacLeod 06:34, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's very strange. Look here. It's showing up fine on my end. Try refreshing your cache, maybe? -- 06:42, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::I get those random green boxes too. --Hawku 06:44, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't know what's going on. Just look at the template. All of the fields have the same background color value. -- 06:45, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::No offense but the template looks very ENT era. What does Sasoriza think of the colors? He's got a great eye for that stuff. And personally I'm still liking the TWOK template and the other eras. (i.e. I like the fact that just glancing at a template really quick you can tell the era or know they are from different eras). Just my two cents. -- 14:13, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::::That's exactly why I started this topic. So we could discuss it. Speaking of Sasoriza, has anyone seen him? He hasn't edited for almost two weeks now. -- 17:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'll drop Sas a line. Normally if he has email trouble or is sick - he'll drop me a line to let me know he's still "alive" :-) -- 19:44, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I've added separate areas for each parent and siblings. Please update your requisite pages as such. -- 00:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for that Kevin! :) --usscantabrian 01:44, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Just another question... with the actor field, wouldn't it be better if it pointed at Wikipedia instead of Memory Alpha? Good example is Liam de Gaillimhe... I don't think, from what I have seen on this Wikia, everyone uses Trek-only actors in their series. Thanks! :) --usscantabrian 01:55, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I've seen quite a few articles using non-trek actors (for photo manips). Not to sound cranky or contradictory, just saying. --Logan MacLeod 02:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Just figured out what you were saying usscantabrian I guess I'm having a slow day today. :) --Logan MacLeod 02:37, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Can anyone help with a problem. This is how the template looks to Kevin, and This is how it looks to me. Hawku has also said he's getting the green boxes too. I'm fairly computer illiterate so please use normal english instead of computer-ese (a little joke - the computer-ese not the being computer illiterate unfortunately). Thanks folks. --Logan MacLeod 02:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :If it helps, Fireworks says the colour is #353600 but I can't find anything in the code that would turn it that colour. What browser are you guys using and what operating system? Is it on all files with that template or just some? Is it always the same areas, i.e. Caption, Born, Hair, etc. or just random ones? Any information you guys could give would help. --usscantabrian 02:41, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::For canon Trek actors, I'd rather point to MA for obvious reasons. For other people, though, I will work on a way so that you can choose whether it links to MA or Wiki. I still don't know what the issue is with the color, but when using Internet Explorer, the fields show up the way you're saying they do, but they obviously don't in Firefox. Maybe I can get someone to look over the template, because I don't know what's wrong. -- 02:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, it gets stranger. I'm on my Mac at the moment. In Firefox, the template is okay; in Safari (Mac's own browser), I get the green as well. I think I found your problem, though. For some reason, it appears the colour for the green areas is rendering in a "bgcolor" parameter in the td tag, but for the others, the colour actually appears in the style (CSS) tag. If I could get my hands on the code, I can fix this for you... hold on! --usscantabrian 02:47, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The code is there for you to use. Work away, and thanks for the help. -- 02:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::::FIXED! yeah! I am more than a pretty face LOL! Some parameters didn't have "background: #35436B;" as part of the style area. Should work fine now :) --usscantabrian 02:52, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Looks fine in IE, except for one small and inconsequential error you made which I was able to fix very quickly. Thanks once again for fixing it. -- 03:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Not a problem... I was using my Mac and it is a bit different from cutting and pasting on the PC so... Sorry about that error!!! :( But glad I could help! --usscantabrian 03:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) The template looks great now! I'm glad it wasn't just me messed up :) I like the look of the template with it all blue. --Logan MacLeod 04:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Another two things... 1) What colour is used for civilians? Gray? Because that colour is being used (didn't it used to be beige in the old template?) 2) The template says it defaults to gray but it defaults to the same blue as the rest of the template. Just to let you know! :) --usscantabrian 20:58, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I've added the actor source parameter. Everyone take a look at the template for how to use it. When using the field for Memory Alpha pages, the parameter entered must be "Memoryalpha" for the code to work. -- 01:01, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Usscantabrian: just use the "gray" parameter for characters who wouldn't have a separate color. I've got a separate shade of gray for the Starfighter Corps characters in my fic, so it should be just fine. -- 20:47, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool thanks for that Kevin! :) --usscantabrian 21:22, 28 March 2007 (UTC) I've now made the "title" and "stationed" fields display as separate fields, so if a character doesn't have one or both of them, then there won't be a blank box with a comma there. Now, the boxes just won't show up if there's nothing entered. -- 06:07, 28 April 2007 (UTC) I have personally noticed, for example for my fan fic since it has a diffrent structure than the United Federation of Planets, I had to create a template to be independent for my fan fic STC Character --Wi2K 14:35, 05 June 2007 (MDT) New changes I've added a second actor box to the template, which allows for characters who have been played by more than one actor, such as Admiral Paris or Saavik, to have both of their actors represented. Obviously, it's an optional field, so you don't have to add the new field to your characters unless necessary. -- 19:45, 4 June 2007 (UTC)